Los cuentos del terror del Dr Cullen
by MaryAlice25
Summary: "Era Carlisle. Pero no el Carlisle que yo conocía. Sin duda era él, pero su rostro de ángel se mostraba frío y sus ojos eran rojos como infiernos ardientes. Me quedé sin habla y estaba totalmente aterrada. El ángel rubio aferró mi brazo con su mano de hierro: -Usted vendrá conmigo, señorita Swan -me dijo y entonces todo se volvió negro."


**LOS CUENTOS DE TERROR DEL DR. CULLEN**

by MaryAlice25

**Capítulo I**

**Prisionera**

(Bella)

Moría la tarde, estaba más oscuro de lo habitual y soplaba un viento muy fuerte. Era la hora del crepúsculo y me sentía extrañamente ansiosa, presa de una excitación inusual, como si esperase que algo sucediera. Me hallaba en la planta baja de una casa antigua, ¿mi casa?, no estaba segura.

Deje de tratar de ver la televisión porque con el viento la señal fallaba muchísimo. Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí a la estrecha ventana del salón; me sorprendió la oscuridad reinante, e incluso el violento movimiento de los árboles con sus ramas como garras a causa del viento.

La calle estaba casi desierta, a excepción de un hombre que andaba casi corriendo. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca vi que tenía la piel blanquísima y el cabello rubio, llevaba una bata de médico y aferraba fuertemente un maletín contra su pecho. Parecía nervioso, y, como si pensara que alguien lo seguía, volteó la vista por encima de su hombro. En ese momento pude verle el rostro.

Era Carlisle.

Quise llamarlo y preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero no parecía escucharme. Seguramente era culpa también del fuerte viento. Intenté, entonces, salir y alcanzarlo pero encontré la puerta cerrada. Me fue imposible abrirla, ni siquiera usando toda mi fuerza; era una puerta de doble hoja, de madera gruesa y pesada, y después de forcejear con ella noté el sonido metálico de unas cadenas por el lado de afuera.

Me habían encerrado. ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?

El viento soplaba con más fuerza y, después de un fuerte relámpago, comenzó a llover. Esto se parecía más y más a una pesadilla.

Del salón vino el sonido de la televisión que aún estaba encendida. Ponían una película de terror. Genial. Zombies. Eso sí que pone ambiente.

Decididamente avancé hacia ella con la intención de apagarla, pero cuando estaba a un par de milímetros del botón de encendido, un nuevo relámpago iluminó la habitación un instante para luego llevarse con él todas las luces.

La tormenta empeoraba y yo estaba cada vez más ansiosa. Traté de razonar: si ésta fuera mi casa, Charlie estaría por llegar, y si no… entonces, ¿dónde me encontraba?, ¿dónde estaba Edward?, ¿por qué estaba tan sola?

Quise irme a mi habitación, si era preciso me escondería bajo las mantas hasta que amaneciera o se calmara el clima, lo que ocurriese primero. Subí las escaleras con mucho cuidado, estaba oscuro y yo aterrada, así que tenía que poner todo de mí para no tropezar. Al llegar arriba me sentí aún peor. Con la tenue luz que entraba por las ventanas pude ver un largo corredor con muchas puertas que se extendía frente a mí. ¡Ésa no era mi casa en lo absoluto!

Intenté ordenar mis pensamientos nuevamente, retroceder en los hechos del día para establecer cómo había ido a parar allí, pero nada estaba claro.

Lo último que recordaba era haber salido del Instituto, como cualquier otro día, en compañía de Edward y Alice, luego fuimos a su casa y…

¡Rayos! No lograba recordar nada más, y, lo que es peor, tenía la horrible sensación de que todo eso había sucedido hacía mucho tiempo.

No intenté probar las puestas, desconfiaba de lo que podía hallarse detrás de ellas.

Otro relámpago.

Sofoqué un grito y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Me acurruqué en el suelo de madera una vez que estuve de vuelta en la planta baja; noté que estaba temblando, pero más que de frío, estoy segura de que era de miedo. Los relámpagos rompían las tinieblas por segundos y luego la penumbra me cubría de nuevo.

-Edward -susurré.

¿Dónde estaría él? Necesitaba sentir sus fríos y protectores brazos a mi alrededor, si no, enloquecería.

No quería dormirme, pero el cansancio y el pánico mellaban mi voluntad. En esa estrecha frontera entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia me parecía escuchar gritos o lamentos distantes que desgarraban la noche…

No supe si habían transcurrido horas o minutos, pero algo me sobresaltó y me sacó de mi ensoñamiento. Tal vez fuese algún trueno o tal vez el tintineo de las pesadas cadenas de la puerta de entrada.

Puse más atención, se oía también el metálico ruidito de un manojo de llaves.

-¿Edward? -su nombre se escapó de mis labios al tiempo que la esperanza resurgía en mi corazón. Si fuera él, estaría segura.

Las gruesas cadenas cayeron al suelo mojado por la lluvia y las bisagras chirriaron al abrirse la pesada puerta.

-Edward -repetí casi sin aliento, pero no era él.

Dos figuras permanecían de pie en la entrada. Detrás de ellas, la lluvia caía como una cortina de agua y no había suficiente luz para que yo pudiera verles el rostro. A pesar de ello, había algo en su presencia que me helaba la sangre.

Otro relámpago fugaz se coló en la habitación y su luz arrancó destellos rojos de los ojos de mis recién llegados.

Mi corazón latía desbocado cuando los vi avanzar hacia mí.

Sabía bien lo que eran, por sus pasos silenciosos, su porte, su andar tan elegante, pero no estaba preparada para lo que descubrí.

De las dos figuras, el más alto se detuvo en silencio a pocos pasos de donde me hallaba, mientras que el otro se inclinó hacia mí al tiempo que extraía algo de su bolsillo. Por la puerta, que había quedado abierta a sus espaldas, entró la luz de un relámpago que iluminó, ahora sí, el rostro del vampiro que tenía enfrente. Carlisle. Pero no el Carlisle que yo conocía.

Sin duda era él, pero su rostro de ángel se mostraba frío, inflexible y sus ojos eran rojos, rojos como infiernos ardientes.

Me quedé sin habla y estaba totalmente aterrada, desconcertada.

El ángel rubio aferró mi brazo con su mano de hierro y me inyectó algo que no supe qué fue. Entonces todo se volvió negro.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! -alguien me llamaba desde algún lugar distante-. ¡Hey, Bella, despierta!

Era un avoz familiar, pero no lograba identificar a quién pertenecía.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré en una habitación estrecha y nada acogedora, parecía más bien una celda; había una pequeña ventana en lo alto por la cual se regaba la pálida luz de la mañana, y en el frente una gruesa puerta metálica con barrotes en la parte superior. La voz me llamaba desde el exterior y parecía hacer esfuerzos por que nadie más lo escuche.

-Bella, muñeca, acércate -me decía.

Corrí hacia la puerta, me asomé por los barrotes y vi a un joven muy alto y muy fornido, de piel blanca pero con el cabello negro y rizado; a pesar de su tamaño, tenía un rostro juvenil y amigable. Al verme me sonrió con verdadera alegría.

-Hey, nena. Me alegra que estés bien. Vine a sacarte de aquí.

-¿Emmett? -pregunté confundida.

-¿Quién más si no? Claro que soy yo, amor. Te estuve buscando toda la noche y al fin dí con este lugar.

Sí, era Emmett. Pero era totalmente humano; su voz, su piel, sus ojos… eran los de un humano.

-No entiendo nada -dije con toda sinceridad.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-A casa, con Charlie -me contestó, pero al ver que no le entendía, continuó-: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya no confías en tu novio, en tu osito? Sé que estás asustada, nena, pero ya todo acabó.

Abrió la puerta con una llave que sacó de un gran manojo y me liberó. Vi que a lo largo del pasillo había muchas más celdas como la mía.

Mientras salíamos del edificio me dijo:

-Conseguí las llaves de un tipo raro que debía haber estado cuidando la entrada, pero…-dudó, aunque luego siguió hablando-, parecía como muerto o algo así.

Eso me asustó; pero me aferré a él porque era la única opción que tenía por el momento, ya luego me detendría a pensar y tratar de hallarle sentido a todo esto.

Su coche nos esperaba afuera, un vehículo grande -no tan grande como el que yo recordaba- e imponente. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Sube, preciosa -me dijo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, nos vimos rodeados por los monstruos de ojos rojos.

Yo conocía también a estos vampiros y no podía imaginar qué era lo que los hacía actuar de ese modo.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? -decía Jasper con su voz musical-, Me temo que no irán muy lejos.

Emmett se puso furioso, aunque pude percatarme de que estaba asustado, como yo. Rosalie lo miró con desdén y le dijo:

-Tú jugarás conmigo, fortachón.

En ese momento se desató la pesadilla, hubiera querido huir o ayudarlo, pero unos brazos poderosos me rodearon y me inmobilizaron. Jasper destrozó el coche en una fracción de segundo y enseguida él y Rosalie se llevaron a Emmett hacia el interior del edificio.

-Usted vendrá conmigo, señorita Swan -me susurraba al oído el aterrador Dr. Cullen.

Me inyectó algo nuevamente, pero antes de que todo se desvaneciera alcance a escuchar el horrible grito que Emmett profería desde aquel monstruoso lugar.

* * *

**_Hola a todos! Sus c_****_ríticas y comentarios son bien recibidos, dejen sus reviews, eso me motivará a salir del bloqueo creativo y continuar la historia... Besos. _**

**_MaryAlice25_**


End file.
